New Situation
by Grendle1853
Summary: Catwoman needs Batman's help again...
1. Chapter 1

I in now way own anything from DC or Bruce Timm and I am not writing this for profit. So please don't sue me.

Batman looks down at the broken and beaten form of the Joker. He will live, and in a few months he will even walk again. Batman has fought the clown for years, and recently he has made it a point to break as many of his bones as possible with any encounter. He does not do this because of any malice or hatred, the Batman simply has found that the Joker doesn't escape from custody until he can walk or move his fingers. He stands over the villain until he hears sirens coming close, then he disappears to the rooftops.

"Wow, you are getting violent," says a catty voice from behind him.

He turns around, "Hello Selina," he says.

"Huntress rubbing off on you?" Catwoman asks.

"No," he answers, "I've just found that broken bones can do what Asylum walls can't."

Selina laughs, "That is one way to keep him in. I wonder if he enjoys the special treatment," she says.

The Batman rolls his eyes, "Probably," he meets her gaze. A part of him misses her old costume, the one that let him see her eyes. Now she uses the same lenses in her mask that he does, "What are you doing here Selina?" he asks.

"I guess you have already heard about my pardon?" she asks.

"Well I haven't put you in handcuffs," he answers.

"Careful, wouldn't want the princess to get jealous," Selina counters.

He doesn't want to play her game, his in too good a mood, so he ignores the flirting, "So now what, you turn over a new leaf?" he asks.

"Something like that," she answers.

"So, what do you want from me Selina?" the Batman asks.

She gives him her biggest Cheshire smile and announces, "Batman, I want to join the Justice League!"

...

Now Batman stands at the head of a table in the Metropolis League Tower. Before him sit the other founding members of the Justice League. He feels rather uncomfortable. But then, Catwoman always did have a knack at making him feel this way.

"What did you just say?" Superman asks, a bewildered look on his face.

_Thanks Clark_, he thinks to himself, _you just had to make me say this twice. _"I wish to sponsor Selina Kyle, alias Catwoman, in joining the Justice League," he repeats himself.

"Oh," Superman says, "thats what I thought you said."

"Are you serious?" Green Lantern asks.

"He looks serious," Shayera observes.

"The woman is a supervillain!" Green Lantern retorts.

Everyone turns to look at Batman, apparently believing that John has a point. "She does have a criminal record, which has recently been pardoned, but other than the costume I don't consider her a supervillain. All of Catwoman's criminal activities have been simple thefts for money or for environmental protection of wild cats. She has also saved the lives of innocent people and heroes alike, as well as help take down more dangerous criminals," he explains.

"Do you trust her," Wonder Woman asks bluntly.

"With my life," Batman answers honestly.

"Thats not what she's asking," says the Martian Manhunter, "she is asking if you trust her not to betray the League."

The Batman pauses, "Mostly. In any event, for her to try something that dangerous, it would have to be for something big. If that is the case, then having her in the League, where we can pay attention to her, may give us an advantage before everything hits the fan," he answers.

The Flash clears his throat and brings everyones' attention to him, "Hey guys, I now more than most of us that sometimes the bad guys are, well, not quite as bad as we think. Do you know how she got that pardon? She willingly gave herself over to police custody, so she could lead them to where some really creepy guys were holding a bunch of young girls. It just happens that one of those girls knew the President, from back in his hometown," he says, "Look I'm not saying I'm convinced she turned over a new leaf, but if she is really going for the whole redemption thing, I say she deserves a shot."

"I've done some pretty unforgivable things in past," Shayera says, "who is to say that I deserved any more of a chance then her?"

"If the Batman has decided to trust her, I am willing to try," Wonder Woman says.

"I doubt Bruce would put himself in this position for just anyone who used to be his enemy, and I trust his judgment," J'onn tells them.

"I guys he's got a point, 'keep your enemies closer'," Green Lantern says to Superman.

Superman looks back at Batman, "I guess...Sponsorship approved. Catwoman is now a member of the Justice League," he announces.

Hearing the decision, J'onn is curious as to what his friend Bruce is thinking, so he peeks into his mind. He grins. Hearing the decision, the only thing going through the Batman's mind is, _What in hell have I just done?_

_TBC. Tell me what you think guys._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys, here's chapter 2

Robots squeal and bullets rain as the lithe Catwoman eloquently slides and leaps around the training room. When the sequence ends, she looks up and asks, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Down from the ceiling, Shayera drifts lower and answers, "Not bad. I think Batman had a hell of a time catching you."

"Oh, but Bruce loved the chase," Selina says. She sees the shocked look on the Thanagarian woman's face she continues, "Yes I know who he is. I don't climb into bed with someone without at least knowing their name."

Hawk Girl lands, "Didn't know you two had gotten that close. I didn't think he had it in him to hook up with a bad girl like you," she says.

"Oh, he likes the bad girls," Catwoman says smiling.

The door to the room opens, Green Arrow and Black Canary walk in. "Your times up. We're using the room now, so you can leave," Black Canary coolly states.

"We were just leaving Canary, so you can show some patience and respect," Shayera snarls back.

Black Canary takes a step forward and clenches her fists. "Easy pretty bird," Green Arrow says soothingly to her.

As Hawk Girl and Catwoman walk past, Canary says, "Wonder when Lois Lane is going to join the League. It seems all you have to do is date a senior member to get in now."

"I hear she's starting next week," Selina says as she walks past.

"Just when I thought Batman had come to his senses and cut ties you, he lets back so you can screw up his life again," Green Arrow says.

Catwoman twirls to face him, "Before you start giving advice, you should look at the problems in your own relationship. Though I guess you may be perrfect together. After all, you want to be Batman, and she wants you to be too," she tells them. Then her and Shayera turn and walk away.

As they walk down the hall, Selina turns to Shayera and asks, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Nice?" she asks.

Catwoman smiles, "No one else around here will even talk to me. You seem to be the only one to lower herself to spend time around me," she explains.

"Lets just say, that I've been in a similar situation. I got a second chance, I don't see why you don't deserve the same," Hawk Girl answers.

"Well thank you for trying," Selina says seriously.

"No problem," Shayera says, "but if you hurt Bruce, I'll put my mace through your head."

Catwoman laughs, "You too huh?" she asks.

"No! Not me too!" Hawk Girl answers. "Look, Batman's my friend. He looks out for me, even when I tell him not to. So, I figure someone else should do the same for him."

"Understood. So how about Wonder Woman?" she asks.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but if something goes down between you and Diana, I don't think she'll be the one to get hurt," Hawk Girl answers.

...

Batman is sitting in the batcave when his league communicator turns on, "Batman, this is J'onn," the Martian says in his usual near emotionless way.

"Batman here," the Dark Knight answers.

"We have the location of the kryptonite," J'onn says. With Lex gone, the security of LexCorp has gotten somewhat lax. Recently someone has taken advantage of this and relieved the company of a large amount of the deadly green mineral. "It is being kept in an abandoned lead factory in Bludhaven. We don't have much Intel on the building, it seems to have been shielded from our sensors."

Knowing that time is a factor Batman stands, "Alright, I want me and my team transported to a location five blocks away from the factory. Who's available for the mission?" he asks.

There is a slight pause before the Martian answers, "Between the hurricane hitting the southern US and the current situation on Almerac, the League is stretched rather thin at the moment. I was however able to reserve you two team members. One is a master of the stealth arts to a degree that rivals your own. The other is an exceptional warrior, who's powers include superhuman strength, durability, and the power of flight."

Batman pauses for second. Then he says, in a dangerously calm tone, "J'onn, I consider you a friend. However if you are about to tell me that you are sending me on a mission with Diana and Catwoman, I will single handedly remove Oreo cookies from existence."

There is a long pause over the communicator before he hears a new voice say, "Um...Batman? This is Mr. Terrific. J'onn just asked me to tell you that Wonder Woman and Catwoman are ready for transport."

_TBC. Well tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 3!

Batman stands on the roof of a building five blocks away from their target. In front of him stands Catwoman and Wonder Woman, both standing silent and staring at one another. _At least I'm in more than my boxers this time, _he thinks to himself, "Ladies," he says. The two simultaneously turn their gaze to him, "We have a job here," he reminds them.

The tension seems to break as the two ready themselves for business, "Right. Whats the plan?" Diana asks.

"Catwoman and I will infiltrate the warehouse to scope it out and take out any obvious threats. Meanwhile you will be in the air above it. When we assess that the situation is in our favor, you will come in through the roof and we will secure the kryptonite and the suspects," Batman explains.

"I don't like this plan," Wonder Woman says, crossing her arms.

"I do," Selina says grinning.

"Why do I have to wait outside?" Diana asks.

"Two reasons," Batman answers calmly, "Reason one: dressed in bright red, blue, and polished gold. Reason 2: if we get ourselves in trouble and need back up, I want you to crash through the roof like an angry god."

Wonder Woman smiles, "Good reasons," she says.

As Bruce turns to leave, Diana says, "Wait. Isn't this the city that has your son as its guardian?"

"His son? Oh, you means Nightwing," Catwoman says.

"Yes," Batman answers hesitantly.

"Shouldn't we call him?" the Amazon asks.

"No," Batman answers, "He isn't a member of the League, and we should be able to do this mission without him." _Besides, he'd probably enjoy seeing me put into this situation._

"You would prefer he notify you if he planned to do something in Gotham," Selina points out.

"Yes I would. But, seeing that he does not extend that courtesy to me, I see no reason to do so for him," Batman says. He then fire out a grappling line and leaps from the roof, the two woman following close behind him.

...

Everything was going well. Batman and Catwoman were able to enter the building secretly and get familiar with the layout. Then something entirely unexpected happened.

"Is that who I think it is?" Selina whispers into her communicator.

"Bruno Mannheim," Batman answers.

"Who is that?" Wonder Woman asks over the comms.

"Bruno Mannheim was the leader of Intergang, and a former servant of Darkseid," Batman answers.

"Yeah, and he's supposed to be dead. Darkseid tricked into blowing up a nuclear power plant with him inside," Catwoman says.

"He looks alive to me," Batman says.

"Indeed I am Bats," Bruno says, turning to look directly at him, "though I will admit, that I have been slightly changed. Boys, get rid of the trespassers please." With that a dozen men start opening fire at Batman.

The Dark Knight ducks behind a fork lift and says into his communicator, "Princess. Angry god."

Above Bruno's men a huge hole is smashed into the roof, showering the gunmen with debris. Those still standing turn to spray bullets at the Amazon who easily deflects them.

With their attention on the flying princess, the thugs are easily snuck up on and taken out by Batman and Catwoman.

Out the corner of her eye, Selina sees Bruno making his escape, and gives pursuit. "Where do you think your going Mr. 'Ugly' Mannheim?" she asks as she catches his arm with her whip.

Showing inhuman strength, Bruno yanks back with his arm, throwing Selina towards him. He catches her by the throat with one hand. "Nice pussy cat. I used to be a big fan of pussies. Maybe you can remind me of that?" he says, dragging her by her neck.

"Batman...help...," Selina chokes into her comm.

Batman's head snaps up and he dashes in the direction he saw her run in yelling back, "Secure the kryptonite Diana, I'll save her!"

The caped crusader catches up to the pair and flings a batarang at Bruno yelling, "Let her go!"

The blade sinks into the arm holding Selina. The gangster calmly takes hold of the batarang, rips it out, and crushes it in his other hand. A horrible smell rises from the wound, the smell of death. Bruno turns to Batman, smiles and says, "Make me."

The Batman lunges forward and delivers a thunderous right hook into Mannheim's jaw. Without releasing his hold on Selina, the gangster grabs Batman by the throat and lifts him off his feet with his other hand, "You should try harder," he laughs.

In response, Batman sinks a batarang into his eye. Mannheim releases his hold on both of them and backs up in shock, "Better, but this little scratch will barely slow me down Bat...," its at that point Bruno notices a blinking red light in the middle of the weapon, "...man?" The batarang explodes, vaporising Bruno's head in the proses.

"You...killed him," Selina gasps.

"No. He was already dead," Batman answers.

...

"The kryptonite ?" Superman asks later in the League tower.

"Destroyed," Batman answers, walking next to him down the hall.

"I'm surprised you didn't want it for yourself," Superman says.

"I don't need a lot of it to kill you Clark," Batman points out.

"How's Catwoman?" he asks.

"J'onn's looking at her, but I think she'll be fine. She's tough. Gotham tough," Batman answers.

"Good. So how's Diana?" the man of steel asks.

"That I'm about to find out, excuse me," he answers, turning down a corner.

He eventually makes it into a training room, one that has been reserved by the Amazon. He enters as she finishes, sweat soaked from her work out. "Diana. I think we should talk about...," he is immediately cut off as her lips press against his. Her tung slid into his mouth, her breast pressed hard into his chest, and she sucked the breath from his lungs. After a few glorious moments, she releases him and he staggers back, catching his breath.

When he is able to talk again, he asks, "What was that for?"

She smiles, "I'm was just reminding you why your mine," she answers, "Later on tonight, I'm going to really jog your memory." With that she walks out the room.

_This situation might be working out for me, _Batman thinks.

_TBC. Tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys! Not a lot of action this chapter, just a lot of talking. Enjoy chapter 4!

Bruce and Diana lay next to each other in the afterglow of fantastic sex on Bruce's large four post bed. For the Amazon princess the sex had the desired effect: they both got extreme pleasure, and Bruce had not a thought of Selina Kyle in his head. "I can't feel my legs," she says to him.

The Batman chuckles, "Trying to inflate my ego princess?" he asks.

"There is a difference between inflating a man's ego, and complimenting an artist on his breathtaking work," she explains. She begins to run her hand down her lovers bear chest. "Are you proud of these?" she asks.

"Proud of what?" he asks.

"Your scars," she clarifies.

Bruce thinks back on his life. The years of training, the countless battles, all the lives he has saved. "Yes," he answers.

"I think they're beautiful," she tells him. "They tell your story. Act as evidence of all your heroic deeds and your unstoppable will," she moves so her torso lays against his chest, "They are completely unique. Like a full body fingerprint. When I press my flesh against yours I feel them. Every bump, ridge, and unnatural smoothness. Your impossible to confuse with anyone else when you hold me in your arms. Your scars make my whole skin tingle when you move against me in the dark."

Bruce brushes her hair off her forehead and kisses her. The two lay in blessed silence until Bruce decides there is something he needs to know, "Is it hard?" he asks her.

"Not right now, but I've worked it thoroughly and it deserves its rest," she answers coyly.

"Not that. I mean is it hard...having sex with me?" he asks.

Diana licks her lips, "I like it hard," she answers.

Bruce sighs, "No Diana, what I'm trying to ask is...is it frustrating? Do you have to hold your self back? Because of your powers?" he clarifies.

Wonder Woman laughs quietly, "Dear, I, and to a lesser extent the entire Amazon race, are granted our powers by the gods of Olympus. Those gods have a long, and highly publicized history of having sex with mortals," she looks into his eyes and smiles, "If I wanted to hurt you I easily could. But you have nothing to fear from me when we make love," she answers.

_"Make Love_"? He thinks about those words as he looks into her deep brown eyes, and he feels that no others are right for what happens between them. "I love you Diana," he whispers to her. Upon hearing those words, she seems to melt in happiness. "I haven't said that before have I?" he asks. She shakes her head, "I should say it more often," he says.

"No," she tells him, "Its better your way. Better than throwing the sacred words out constantly, until they lose their meaning. It belongs whispered privately between us, on nights like this."

He holds her in his arms, until they both drift off into sleep.

...

Zatanna, stage magician, heir to a family of sorcerers, and part time superhero, stands staring at a man with no face. _So this is how Bruce is getting back at me for that spell, _she thinks to herself. The Batman had called her in because of her magical expertise. She had assumed that she would be working with the Dark Knight himself on this. Obviously she had been mistaken. "Okay, how do we start?" she asks the Question.

"Can you tell me how hard it would be for a mortal to create a zombie with the traits that Batman and Catwoman encountered?" he asks.

"Super human strength and stamina are kind of part of the package with undead. However making one that can think for himself, obey orders, and appear in all noticeable ways alive? Thats hard. Not impossible, but hard. I can guaranty that we're not dealing with an amateur here. Who ever brought Bruno back from the grave has skill, and I bet a lot of practice," she answers.

The Question sits in his chair and hums to himself for a bit. "Whoever is behind this reanimated the gangster for a singular purpose. To use his underworld connections to have the kryptonite stolen by common thugs. Anyone with the ability to create a creature like Bruno Mannheim would be able to raise a small army of lesser monsters to carry out the theft themselves, wouldn't you agree?" he asks.

"Yes. But why then go throw the trouble of common goons?" she asks.

"Simple. They didn't want to attrack our attention," the Question explains, "while any movement in kryptonite would have sparked the League's interest, the use of common criminals lowered the damage. Had an entire army of the undead carted the glowing rock away, the situation would have been set at priority number one."

Zatanna shrugs, "Yeah but it doesn't matter anyway. We got the kryptonite back and now the League knows that a black magic user is behind it being stolen," she says.

"Yes, whoever they are, they made a mistake," Question says, "But I doubt they're done. Whatever game they're trying to play, I think its just begun."

The door to the Question's room opens, and Catwoman slides in, "Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

_TBC. Tell me what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I know its been a bit of a long break, but heres chapter 5! Oh and if this is any easier to read, thank Hepburn, she betaed.**

Catwoman, Question, and Zatanna are currently in a huge cemetery in New Orleans, surrounded by undead, and fighting for their lives. Catwoman's whip wraps around the ankle of one of the zombie attackers, and with a quick pull she flips it backwards into three others behind it, knocking them apart.

"You think whoever made these pathetic things raised Mannheim?" Selina asks.

"No," Zatanna answers, "but he may know who did."

Question beats back the small horde of undead with a found shovel, while shouting over his shoulder, "Could you just finish the damn locater spell already!"

He stops to smash in another moldy skull, "They may be pathetic, but they make up for it in numbers!"

The sorceress mumbles a few more half whispered words. Then a glowing hot pink light fills her eyes. "Alrighty then, this way!" she calls, knocking a few zombies away with her magic and taking off across the graveyard.

They follow her to the door of a large mausoleum. "Damn it Tony, why do you have to pick a different hole to hide in every time I look for you," she says while knocking on the door.

"All you have to do is knock?" Catwoman asks.

"WHO DISTURBS ME!" shouts a voice from inside.

"Guess so," Question answers.

Zatanna smiles and crosses her arms, "The only pretty girl who ever comes to see you Tony," she answers.

Suddenly all the zombies fall to the ground, the large stone door swings open and a large skeletal creature draped in black silk steps out "Zatanna! What brings you to this old man's home again?!" he asks happily.

"Big...undead..." Catwoman starts.

"Monster..." Question finishes.

Zatanna laughs, "Catwoman, Question, let me introduce you to Archlich Grondulis, lord of the Necromantic arts and Guardian between Earth and the Shadow realm, or Tony to his friends!"

Tony gives a sweeping bow as Question and Catwoman give a nervous applause.

"You do me honor children. Now I know you haven't brought your friends all this way for a social visit, so why are you here my dear?" Tony asks.

"Someone raised a mobster to get their hands on kryptonite. The creature had about E level superhuman physical attributes and near perfect life camouflage," Zatanna answers.

"Kryptonite?" he asks.

"Glowing green rock that can hurt Superman," Catwoman answers.

"Also, possibly the substance used to keep Dick Clark from aging," the Question adds.

Though the women look at him in disbelief, Tony seems to understand, "So that's what its called! Dick and I have been trying to find out about the stuff for centuries!" he shouts.

"Right… so about the mobster zombie..." Catwoman says, trying to bring the conversation back on track.

"Yes, yes, that should be easy enough for me to find out ,"replies Tony "That is, as long as you've brought me my tribute."

"Tribute?" asks the Question.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget," Zatanna answers. She waves her wand and brings a book into existence in her hand.

"My gods! She actually wrote another one! This tribute is more than fitting! Come, I shall find you your prey!" he says, snatching the book and hurrying back into the stone tomb.

"What did you get him?" Catwoman asks.

"_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_." Zatanna answers

...

"You're happy." Superman says.

Batman continues typing, but he does raise an eyebrow in response.

"Don't worry, most people wouldn't be able to notice," Clark assures him.

The Dark Knight shrugs slightly, and continues his work.

"I'm surprised. I thought the current situation between Catwoman, you, and Diana would be giving you trouble?" Superman explains.

Batman smiles slightly, "I believe that Diana is feeling a little territorial because Selina's around. As a result she has been much more physically...affectionate lately." He can practically feel Superman's jaw drop behind him. "I was surprised by her reaction as well," he says.

Clark shakes his head, "You know you're not doing either of them any favors with this. Why don't you just make your decision and choose one," he says.

Bruce turns his chair around to look Superman in the eye. "Clark. I have made my choice," he tells him, "I will always have feelings for Selina, but I'm in love with Diana. I'm not leaving her."

"Alright. Then why did you go through sponsoring Catwoman into the League?" he asks.

"You thought I was doing it because I have romantic feelings for her?" Batman asks.

"Forgive me, I thought you were fallible, I promise not to make that mistake again. Now why is Catwoman a member of the Justice League?" Superman asks again.

Batman sighs, "Selina has tried to give up crime in the past, and failed. Long ago, I figured out that she could not give up Catwoman any more than I could give up Batman," he explains, "So when she asked me to join the League, I thought it could be a third option. She can still be Catwoman, and work on this side of the law."

Superman nods, understanding his friend decision. "You know Diana's mood isn't going to last right?" he asks.

Batman turns back to the screen and resumes typing, "Oh I know. Eventually things will hit the fan. Doesn't mean I won't try to enjoy it while I can," he answers.

"True, but what are you going to do when it does hit?" Clark asks.

Batman pauses for a second before he answers, "I don't know," he admits, "Hopefully, I'll be able to step to the side of the fan."

...

Wonder Woman steps into the Monitor room of the Metropolis Tower. Her skin has a rosy quality and she is singing something softly to herself in ancient Greek.

"Bounce in your step, healthy glow to your skin, and speaking in tongues. Yep he does have that effect on women," a voice says from behind her. Diana turns, slowly, to see Catwoman lounging in a chair. "First monitor duty," she says, answering the princesses unspoken question.

Wonder Woman sniffs the air, "What smells like death?" she asks.

Selina frowns, "Me. Its un-death actually. It takes more than a few showers to get the smell of zombies off of you it seems." she answers.

Diana sits next to her and turns on the council, "Soak yourself in lemon juice," she advises, "it helps, trust me."

"You have experience in these matters I'm guessing?" Selina asks.

"Oh yeah. Went through Hades once. Had to do some serious experimentation." Diana answers.

"I'll try that, thanks," she says.

"No problem," she answers.

The two sit in uneasy silence for a few minutes. "So was I right?" Catwoman asks.

"About?" Diana asks cautiously.

"About your good mood, and that Bruce gave it to you," she clarifies.

"Yes," Diana answers, "I had sex with my boyfriend. So?"

Selina gives her a wicked grin, "So? Details."

_TBC. Tell me how you guys are liking it!_

--


	6. Chapter 6

New Situation Chapter 6

Hey everyone. My new Beta is fast as all hell, so the reason the chapters are taking so long is my fault, but I hope this one was worth the wait!

The Batman has faced monsters, gods, and aliens from across the cosmos. However what seemed to always give him the most trouble were the twisted individuals that make up his own rogues gallery. Case in point, the Dark Knight is currently hanging suspended by living vines looking at his captor, Pamela Isley. Also known as: "Poison Ivy", says the Batman. Ivy smiles.

"Really Batman, who else?" she asks.

"You don't have purely environmental motives anymore. Nowadays all your after much of the time is money. It almost makes you more human," Batman explains.

Poison Ivy steps forward and places her hands on his chest, "I just decided that a girl's got to have some fun in her life. Don't you agree?" she asks.

He glances about their surroundings. They are in what used to be a subway station and is now an underground jungle poking out of rubble. "A lot of destruction for a little fun," he observes. Ivy shrugs, "I'm a difficult woman," she says. She leans in and whispers in his ear, "You like difficult women don't you?" "I'm not your type," he answers. "I don't know. Interesting fashion sense, nicely sculpted body..." she says, rubbing her hands across his chest.

"Vendetta against criminals," he flatly states.

Poison Ivy pouts, "Yes I guess that would hinder a long term relationship," she smiles evilly at the hero, "Guess all we can have is a goodbye kiss," she tells him.

Then she grabs him by his head and forces her poisoned lips against his. Her eyes open wide in shock. "_He is kissing me back!_ _He's never done this before!_" she thinks to herself. "_He must really think that this is the end!_" After that Ivy stops thinking and just falls into the passionate kiss.

The need for air forces her to pull away from him. She licks her lips, "Harley was right. You are a good… "she stops talking and stumbles backward, a look of confusion on her face. The Batman smirks at her as she collapses

...

"Details?!" Shayera shouts from a weight machine.

"Yeah," Diana answers from a machine next to hers, "Have you ever asked anything like that to Vixen?"

"NO! I don't even have the gall for that!" Shayera answers.

"We talk about a lot of other stuff, but Shay has the decency to stay out of the bedroom," Vixen says from the free weights, "though I wouldn't mind hearing about you and Vigilante?"

"He makes a lot of loud noises. I kind of like that, gives me a feeling of triumph!" Shayera says, "Anyway did you...give her the details?"

"Yes. I was hoping it would make her jealous." Diana answers.

"Did it?" Shayera asks. "Maybe a little, but it seemed to turn her on mostly." she says.

Vixen laughs, "You like it don't you?"

"Like what?" Diana asks.

"You like the competition." Vixen clarifies.

"What?!" Diana exclaims.

"You have your man, she wants him, and because of you she can't have him. It makes every minute in his arms just a little more precious and delicious." Vixen explains.

"Speaking from experience?" Shayera asks.

"Maybe a little," Vixen winks.

"That is not it. I don't get off on thinking about my husband's ex lovers pining away for him," Diana flatly opines.

Two loud clanks are heard. Diana looks up to the two women staring shocked at her, "What!? Husband?!" Shayera asks.

Diana with a blank expression asks: "Did I say husband?"

"Yep. You hiding a diamond ring?" Vixen asks.

"Huh? No. We aren't..." Diana covers her face with her hands, "Why would I say that?" she asks.

"Sounds like you want him as a husband," Shayera answers, "You should propose."

Both woman look at her, "What?" Diana asks.

" Do Thanagarian women propose to their men?" Vixen asks. "Sometimes. You can't wait for men to figure things out all the time," Shayera answers, "I'm surprised Amazons don't."

"I'm the first Amazon in centuries to be in a romantic relationship with a man," Diana answers, "and I don't want to rush him, we've only been dating for a few months."

"Rush him? It took years for him to get the nerve up to date you. I'd say that man needs to be rushed," Shayera states.

"No Shay, I think she's right. He seems to be the kind of guy who needs to be in control of his life, and it would be a little fast." Vixen advises.

Shayera shrugs, "Vixen has a point. In the end its up to you," she says, "If you do want to convince him to marry you, nothing is more motivating to a man than great sex."

Diana smiles, "That I can do."

...

"_Serutaerc daednu rettahs dna llaf!_" Zatanna shouts. Waves of magic radiate from her, shattering the rotten bodies of the undead. Her companion takes advantage of the break in the enemy ranks to rush towards their true goal, the squat man in the turban. "We just want to spend some time with you honey, stop playing hard to get!" Catwoman advices.

"I'm a one woman man!" the necromancer shoots back. On cue a large female flesh golem crashes through a wall and grabs Selina by the leg.

"Mrrowrr! Hands off ugly!" Catwoman yells, firing the claws in the fingertips of her gloves. The sharpened metal projectiles sink into the monster's face. The beast screams out in pain and drops her captive.

"_Nrub ybab nrub_!" Zatanna shouts, throwing a small fireball at the golem, setting it alight. Seeing his minions destroyed, the necromancer attempts to flee. He races to the back door and flings it open, only to find a faceless man blocking his path. Pausing for a second in shock, the stout man is knocked prone by the Question's right hook.

Lying on his back, rubbing his sore jaw, the necromancer looks up at the three heroes and says, "I'm not telling you anything!"

Zatanna kneels down and touches his temples, "Don't be so sure of that. _Eerf uoy tes lliw hturt eht_," she says.

The necromancer's eyes open wide, "I will tell you everything," he says in a hollow voice.

"Truth spell. Nice." Catwoman says.

"And expensive. Luckily Batman is personally funding this little mission." Zatanna says.

"The only rich man I trust." the Question says. Kneeling down he asks "Why are you trying to kill Superman?"

"To restore the balance," he answers.

"What balance?" the Question ask.

"The balance between good and evil," the necromancer answers.

The three heroes look at each other, confusion evident on their faces. "Explain," Question states.

"The balance between good and evil has been thrown off by the Justice League," says the spell bound man, "The Justice League is unstoppable as long as you have the three."

"The three?" Selina queries.

"The three are the mind, the heart, and the soul of the Justice League. They are the Sun child, the Goddess, and the Devil," he explains. "We tried to get the weapon to kill the Sun child. We failed. Now we will try to kill the Goddess. If we fail again, we will have to go after the most dangerous of all heroes, the Devil himself. We will do as we must, the Trinity must be broken."

The Question leans down and gets in the necromancer's face and whispers menacingly, "Who are **we**?"

"Goodbye." the necromancer answers. His pupil dilate, his lungs deflate, his skin pails, and his heart stops.

"He's dead!" Catwoman shouts stepping back.

"How is he dead?" asks the Question.

Zatanna stands up, "I don't know. He might have had some sort of failsafe to keep him from ratting on his friends."

The Question looks at the necromancer's corpse, "Well Superman obviously is the Sun child. So who is the Goddess?"

...

Poison Ivy comes to handcuffed in the passenger seat of the Batmobile. She blinks herself awake and stares venomously at the Caped Crusader in the drivers seat. "You drugged me!" she shouts. He smirks in answer. "How did you pull that off? Alien poison. Nanotechnology. A voodoo curse!" His expression doesn't change. "I can't believe you used my own MO against me."

"My heart bleeds for you Ivy," he tells her.

She narrows her eyes, "You're getting nasty. Breaking the Clown's limbs, electrocuting the Riddler half to death, drugging me with a kiss. Setting Freeze on fire," she says.

"I did not purposely set Freeze on fire. Though I was not in a big hurry to put him out," he explains.

"So what's gotten you in such a foul mood lately Bats?" Ivy asks, "You have a lot of new friends and allies. Your kids are talking to you again. There are rumors that you are even hitting it on a regular basis. So what's up with you?"

"Do you remember what happened to the Legion of Doom?" he asks.

"Yeah didn't Darkseid blow up their little clubhouse?" she answers.

"Yes. Half of them died. Do you know what the worst part of the whole thing was?" he asks. She shakes her head. "That none of you were there. Instead you were all safe and sound in Arkham."

Ivy laughs, "What now you just want us all to die?" she asks.

"Remember your first cloning scam Ivy? You convinced everyone that you had gone straight. For a short time you even convinced me. It wasn't that your plan was fool proof, you are no criminal master mind. Its because I wanted to believe it. Just like I wanted to believe that Harley would break off from the Joker and go straight. Just like I wanted to believe that reconstructive surgery would bring Harvey Dent out of Two Face. Or that Nora Freeze being cured would stop her husband's path of destruction. And you all disappointed me." he answers.

"And it broke your heart, didn't it?" Ivy asks. "Seeing all of us start down the path of becoming good upstanding citizens, then falling back to our true selves. It killed your hope."

"I have hope. I have hope for my city. I have hope in those I care about. I have hope for the world we live in. I even have some hope for myself. But for you, all of you, all hope is lost." he answers.

The rest of the trip to Arkham goes by in silence. Ivy can't place the emotions running through her. It is as if a small hollow has opened up inside her. And she can't help but be a little sad about that.

_TBC. What do you think? Tell me!_


	7. Chapter 7

When I was righting this, I thought the chapter was a little long. Now I think its ok I just hope it doesn't bore people. Those who wanted a little Nightwing a few chapters ago, I dropped in a little treat just for you!

"Alright she is going into her office in the UN building," Question said into his communicator.

"What makes you so certain that she's the 'goddess' anyway?" Catwoman asks over the communication line.

"You are kidding right?" Zatanna says.

The Question sighs, "She was sculpted from clay and given life and powers by the Olympian gods. She goes into battle wearing armor forged by Hephaestus himself. She has won back the Throne of Tartarus on behalf of the pantheon. What aren't you getting Catwoman?" the Question answers.

Catwoman snorts slightly, "Sculpted out of clay? Sounds like her mom didn't have the guts to go through the birds and the bees."

"I'm guessing she knows all about the birds and the bees now," Zatanna points out.

"Oh yes," Catwoman says, "she told me details."

"Details? Really?" Zatanna asks.

"Yep, juicy ones," Catwoman answers, "Interested?"

"Of course!" Zatanna answers.

The Question intones,"I'm switching to line 304. Contact me when you two ready to work again."

...

Elsewhere.

"Oorjit has fallen. Alas, we've lost the aid of a good necromancer."

"It was a possible outcome, which is why the death trigger was placed on him. You can handle our undead minions without him."

"Of course my love, but his aid would have been very valuable. Especially now, when we make to bring down the goddess."

"I still want to go after him."

"You may very well get your chance my darling. Remember, after we shatter the trinity, we still must bring down the League."

...

"She's going into her personal quarters," Question announces into their comms.

"Yes. And look who's waiting for her, good old dark and scary," Zatanna says.

"Really?" Catwoman asks.

"Ok, nothing happened today. Lets pack it up and start again tomorrow." the Question states.

"What makes you think she's out of danger?" Catwoman asks, "Attacking her in her home, where she lets her guard down doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I think we should continue our surveillance"

"Selina," Zatanna sighs.

"I'd be happy to take the first watch," she says.

The Question sighs, "Fine, but I'm having nothing to do with it. Good night ladies," he says before turning off his communicator.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," Zatanna says before doing the same.

...

Diana cooed happily in Bruce's embrace. Exhausting marathon sex sessions followed by sleep are fun, but sometimes the princess does enjoy being awake in her lover's arms. "Bruce," she says.

"Hmm?" he mumbles.

"Are you happy?" she asks.

"Uh huh," he answers.

She rolls her eyes. Sex for Bruce isn't just about pleasure and love, it is a chance for his overworked brain to rest. Normally she would let him, but tonight she wants to talk, "Bruce I want you to tell me if there is anything...interesting you want us to try?" she asks.

The Batman's eyes open and he looks down at her, "What are you asking princess?" he asks.

"I want you to tell me your fantasies," Wonder Woman says plainly.

"Well you already turned down the Japanese school girl costume," he says.

"So you fantasize about Japanese school girls?" she asks.

"No. I fantasize about you dressed like a Japanese school girl," he answers.

Diana rolls her eyes, "Ok. Are you saying you have no other dirty little dreams that we haven't talked about yet?" she asks.

He lays his head down and thinks. For a second a smile plays on his face. Then he frowns, "No." he answers.

Diana raises herself on her elbows and looks down at him, "You were about to say something." she accuses.

"No I wasn't," he says.

"Well you want to say something." she says.

"No I don't." he monotones.

Before he can react he feels the familiar feeling of the Lasso of Truth tighten around his wrist, "Tell me your fantasy Bruce." she commands.

A golden glow fills the Batman's eyes, "I want to make love to you and Selina together." he is compelled to answer.

Diana gasps in shock. The golden glow fades, "Get this damn thing off of me!" the Batman tells her.

Diana removes the Lasso and immediately he gets up and hurriedly dresses. "Bruce I...," Diana starts.

"I didn't want you to know that!" he cuts her off.

"Bruce we all have fantasies. I'm not upset." she says.

"I am!" he tells her as he leaves her room.

Diana sighs unhappily and slumps back into her now lonely bed. Across the street Selina is smiling like an imp as she begins putting away her surveillance equipment.

...

"Our plans are coming to together. All that stand in our way is the Trinity. We must bring down the Goddess. To accomplish this, I have summoned Brennerdød Nidhoggerson."

"You actually summoned that thing? It is a bit much don't you think?"

"Nonsense. She is referred to as the Goddess is she not?"

...

The next day Zatanna, Question, and Catwoman arrive at their morning meeting. "Anything interesting happen after we left last night?" asks the Question.

"Oh yes!" Catwoman practically purrs.

"Other than sex." Zatanna clarifys.

"Actually yes." she answers.

"Really?" he asks.

Catwoman nods, "Yeah, she pissed him off!" she says.

"How?" Zatanna asks.

"Lasso of Truth." Question answers.

Both women look at him, "Yeah, how did you know?" Selina asks.

The Question shrugs, "He is a secretive man, she is a woman with the power to compel any man to tell her the truth. Its not much of a mystery." he answers.

Zatanna sighs, "Does this mean they're over?" she asks.

"Probably not…" Selina answers, then she smiles evilly, "but it does mean they're shakable."

...

Wonder Woman and Superman sit in the Fortress of Solitude. "Kal I think I really hurt him." she says.

"He'll get over it." he assures her.

"Get over it? Have you two met?" she asks. "The Batman does not 'get over it'. He throws it into the furnace and uses the fire to feed his fury!"

Clark laughs, "If that were true, he would have gone nuts and killed us all by now." he answers.

"He doesn't forgive easily Kal." she says.

"He's changed. You've helped him become a better man." he says.

"You really think so?" she asks.

"Of course," he answers. "Though, he'll probably hurt a bad guy first."

...

In the Batcave, Dick Grayson holds onto a punching bag for dear life. On the other side of the bag the Batman, out of uniform, hammers it with blows that could shatter a brick wall. "You should use this energy on criminals." Nightwing says.

"He did." Tim Drake says from the Batcomputer, "Hence the sudden drop in crime."

"And your still this pissed?" Nightwing asks.

"Amateurs," Robin answers, "only real pro that was out of Arkham was the Riddler."

"He started crying after the second punch," Batman says, never stopping his attack. "He was barely hurt from a giant stone book falling on him, but two hits and he start bawling like a baby."

"I guess you should take it as a compliment," Nightwing says. "What did she do to rile you up like this anyway?"

"She used her Lasso to make him tell her something he didn't want to." Robin says.

"Whats the atomic weight of Uranium?!" Batman yells.

"Uh...," Robin answers.

"Keep studying!" Batman commands.

"Ok. She made a mistake. At least you know she isn't one of Ivy's plant people." Nightwing says.

"She used her powers to force me to do something I didn't want to do!" Batman retorts.

"You know you're right," Nightwing says, "In your relationship one person has done something to hurt the other. And for once it wasn't you!"

Bruce stops cold. He looks over at Tim, who just shrugs at him in return. He sighs and leans on the punching bag, "I can see your point." he says.

Dick smiles at his mentor, "I understand she did something that crossed the line. So be pissed off, let it out, then go back to her and make up." he advises.

"They do say that makeup sex is the best kind of sex." Tim says.

"TIM!" Batman and Nightwing shout in unison.

"I'm studying! I'm studying!" Robin replies.

...

"She looks down." Zatanna says.

"She'll be fine. She's the "_Goddess_'" right?" Catwoman says.

"That was rather catty Selina." Question says.

"Yeah, sorry." she apologizes.

The trio watch Wonder Woman fly from the UN building to Metropolis Tower. Part way in flight she stops dead.

"Somethings wrong." Question says.

"I'm sensing strong magic, and not the nice kind!" Zatanna warns.

"J'onn this is Catwoman, transport Diana now!" Selina yells into her communicator.

Suddenly Diana plummets to the ground. Bellow a black vortex opens. It swallows her up and disappears.

"Zatanna!" Question shouts.

"_Tsol neeb sah ohw dnif_." she chants.

...

Diana falls through the void into a dark cave. There is a large roar from behind her. She turns to see a huge monster. It is lizard like, covered in scales, with huge horns and and bat like leathery wings rising from its spiky back. Or that's how it would look in life. The beast that stands before her now is mostly skeletal with only bits of decaying flesh clinging on. But it still holds an evil glint in its eyes and an unholy fire in its belly.

"Hera..."

_TBC. Anyone who can guess who the two talking bad guys are gets a cookie._


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. Thanks for all your reviews, and like always thank my Beta Hepburn. For those who are wondering, the Dragon's speaking Norwegian and at the end of the fight, Diana speaks Greek!

"Er det alt din god liten kvinne? JEG ikke gjør det overveie she's komme å hjelpe du," the Dragon spews, "Tid å brannsår."

It rears back and vomits up a man sized ball of hellfire aimed at Diana.

Wonder Woman flys upward dodging the shot.

"Du kanne fly kanne du?", the beast laughs,slapping her with his skeletal tail.

Diana recovers and in two punches sends the tail into the cave wall. "I have no idea what your saying," she says as she flys into a two fisted uppercut into the things jaw, "but shut up!"

"Du fikk noe gi avskjed inne du!" the dragon roars. It catches her with one of its front claws and pins her to the ground, "Bortsett fra så har jeg!" it screams as flame streams out of its jaws down at the Amazon princess.

"_Tcejer lleH fo semalf!" _Zatanna shouts, causing a blue shield to appear over Wonder Woman.

"Møkkete avstøpning tispe," the dragon spats before breathing out a ball of flame at the sorceress. Zatanna recasts the spell, causing the shield to appear around herself instead, protecting her from the flames.

Taking advantage of the monster's distraction, Catwoman drags Wonder Woman to her feet. "Come on Diana. There's no fun in stealing a man from a dead woman." she tells her, dragging her away.

The dragon turns back to see the two escaping, "Der hvor vil du overveie din går?" it asks, lifting its claw high up to crash it down on top of them.

"This is starting to be kinda of an old trick," Selina says, "but I think the silver should liven it up a bit!" With that she raises one clawed glove up and points the shiny tips at the monsters dead hand. The shiny metal shoots out of the gloved hand and pierce the dragon's claw, causing the monster to howl in pain.

Before it can turn its attention back to the fleeing women, a man's voice says, "Can you answer something for me?"

The dragon whips its head around to see the Question. "EN ansiktsløs mann? Hva knep er denne?" it asks leaning down close to him.

"That's the Question. But what I have to ask you, are the undead really hurt by salt?" he asks, throwing a whole bag of the white powder into the monster's eyes.

The beast howls and scratches its face. "_Ehcadaeh!" _Zatanna shoutswhile dropping a hand full of rocks into her hat. A second later the rocks appear, giant sized, falling onto the dragon's skull.

All this time Catwoman is helping Wonder Woman down a tunnel leading out of the cave,"You're really wobbly, that dragon must pack one Hell of a punch."

"It wasn't its claw. It was the stench," Diana replys shakily.

"Yeah, you're right. It wasn't the bone crushing collision with the ground. It was just your sensitive nose," Selina chuckles.

"Amazons are known for our keen sense of smell." she answers.

The two struggle down the rock tunnel, until they stop at the sound of a woman's scream from behind them. "Zatanna!" Wonder Woman gasps.

"We have to keep going," Catwoman says, "they're fighting for you, so that I can get you out of here. There's nothing we can do for them."

Wonder Woman pushes her away and stands on her own. "I can." she says. She takes out her lasso and wraps it around herself. "Hera. Athena. Artemis. Aphrodite. Hestia. Please hear my prayer. I worship you with all my being. Please give me some of your strength." she says as the lasso and her eyes glow bright gold.

She turns to Selina, "If I don't come back, tell Bruce I love him." With that she lifts into the air and flys back the way she came.

When she gets back to the cavern, the dragon is battering on a pink magical shield Zatanna is hiding under with the Question laying injured at her feet.

As Diana flies into the room the Dragon turns to her, "Rygg inn i gi avskjed flying tispe?" it asks, before it belches forth a gout of flame that envelops her.

The fire burns,but the gods lend strength, and Diana powers through. She grabs hold of the Dracolich's skull and keeps flying forward, flipping the monster over head over tail, to impale its head on a large stalagmite. The undead dragon gives one last howl of rage and fright. It screams, "Takket være alle meg Norsk leserne!" before it is silenced, and the fire in its eyes dies.

Diana lands on the ground and walks towards Zatanna and Question. "ευχαριστώ θεές," she says right before passing out.

...

Diana awakes in a hospital bed in Metropolis tower. The Batman stands above her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Is everyone else alright?" she asks.

"They are all fine." he answers.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asks.

He smiles, "Furious," he answers.

She smiles, "I'm sorry." she says.

"You should be," he tells her, "you almost died before we could make up."

She kisses his fingers, "Give me a day to heal. Then you can 'make up' with me all you want." she tells him.

He leans down and kisses her, "I can't wait."

...

"Diana is going to be okay." Zatanna says.

She,Catwoman, and the Question are all sitting around a table.

"I don't think they'll be going after her anymore. They know that we know she's a target, and that we all will be watching over her. And they don't have the Kryptonite they need to attack Superman," says the Question.

"So that just leaves the Devil." Selina says.

Out of the shadows of the room, Batman materializes. "Tell me everything. Now." he commands.

_TBC. Hope I didn't upset anyone with the different languages, I'm not planning on any of that in the following chapters. Please give me a review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews everyone, and thanks to Hepburn! Don't worry, this chapter is all in enrish. Oh, and it isn't a crossover!

"Bet your happy. Now the only road left to us is the most dangerous, for now we must challenge the Devil," she says.

"But of course. Though I don't think the situation is as dire as you believe," he says.

"How do you figure? We must face someone as sick and twisted as the worst of our fellows, who is so accomplished a warrior that even you, no matter how greatly enhanced, would be hard pressed to face him. What about the situation does not sound dire?" she asks.

"Yes, all of what you have just stated is true. However I believe I can take him. At least I can once he has exhausted much of his endurance and armaments, which is what your delightful monsters will help me do," he answers.

"I threw an undead dragon at the Goddess. When we go after him, he will not be alone, he will have every superhero on Earth at his beckon call," she says.

"Oh I have no doubt that he knows where coming for him, and that he will have back up. Back up the likes of which could be called a crusade. Thats why we don't go after him," she gives him a confused look, "We make him come to us."

...

"So now we have to find out who the 'Devil' could be," Superman says. Batman gives him a bemused look. The two are walking down a hall in the Metropolis tower, "Well it doesn't have to be you."

"We can put a watch on Etrigan and Blue Devil if you want, but I'm going to go ahead like they're after me," Batman says.

"Your not even a full time member though? No offense, but how could they think that your the center of power for the Justice League?" Superman asks.

"I finance it, I help bring it together, I go through headache inducing nights keeping other people from doing stupid things that could destroy it," he answers.

"Your never going to let us hear the end of it are you?" Clark asks, "Us letting ourselves getting arrested I mean?"

Batman thinks for a second, "I don't know, maybe eventually I'll stop talking about the dumbest plan I have ever heard," he stops at a door, "I'll talk to you later," he tells him, stepping through the door and closes it behind him.

Inside Selina is closing the buckels on her Catwoman boots, but still has the mask off. She looks up at him, "You know that I could have been naked?" she asks.

"You also could have locked the door. Besides, I've already seen you naked," Batman answers.

"Yeah, and you have the pictures to prove," she retorts, "So what can I help you with?"

The Batman is silent for a few seconds, mulling over the words, before he says, "I wanted to tell you that you are doing a good job on your case. You are working well with the other members of your team. Over all you are performing your role in the Justice League well, and I'm proud of you."

Selina smiles and walks over to him. She trace's the bat emblom on his chest with her finger, "You have always been better with actions than words. Why don't you do what you used to do to show that your happy with me?" she says, "You know, the thing that used to make me moan your name and beg you not to stop."

He steps back and shakes his head, "I don't believe you," he tells her.

"Whats not to believe?" she asks.

"That I come here to mend fences, and you try to seduce me," he answers.

"Oh come on thats not it. I'm trying to seduce you because we're alone in a room together," Selina says, an evil smile on her face.

Batman takes a deep breath, "I want us to work together. I want us to be able to talk to each other. I want us even to be friends," he tells her.

"Friends?" she asks, "Well I don't want to be just friends with you. I want to be your lover."

He glares down at her, "Well then you have to get it through your head, that thats never going to happen," he flatly states.

"Alright then, no problem, just do one thing," she looks deeply into the lenses of his cowl, "Look me in the eye. Then tell me you don't love me."

With determination he pulls off his cowl, stares angerly down into her green eyes, and...falls silent. _Damn I've lied to so many women, _he thinks to himself, _now when I truly need to, why can't I lie to her. _He closes his eyes in defeat.

Selina kisses him on the cheek and puts her mask on, "I'm almost as stubborn as you. I won't be giving up anytime soon," she says before leaving the room.

...

"You look worried," Diana says to him. The two are sitting on the couch of her courters, "I told you I'm fine."

"Oh I know," Batman answers, "I gave you a very thoro examination."

She smiles at the memory, "Then what is it? Are you worried about this undead business?" she asks.

He shakes his head, "Sadly the plot involving Clark and our deaths, using powerful Necromancy is not what is worrying me," he answers.

"Then what is?" she asks.

"Selina," he answers.

Diana sits up and looks at him, "She has nothing to do with this plot," she tells him.

"Not this one," he agrees, "But what about the next? She's still pursuing me, and as much as it hurts my ego to say it, that won't last forever. So what if I was wrong, and she didn't join the Justice League so she can be Catwoman and stay out of jail? What if she just joined to get to me? The supposed that she leaves after she gives up on that. Suppose she goes back to being a villain and tries to take out her anger on me? Or worse, on you?"

Diana smiles, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?" she asks.

"Wise man who said that," he answers.

She shrugs, "Then we deal with it. But I don't think will happen. She was never that horrible of a villain in the first place, and I think she has a good heart," she looks into his eyes, "She would have to, for you to love her."

He is shocked by what she said. Before he can even think of an answer his communicator goes off, "Batman, this is Nightwing."

"Batman here, what is it Nightwing?" he asks.

"There has been a breakout at Arkham," he says.

Batman stands up, "Who?" he asks.

"Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Killer Crock, Clayface, and Two Face," Nightwing answers slowly.

Batman goes still, "How the hell did they pull that off?" he asks.

"I don't know, which is what is weird," he answers, "They didn't really 'break out'. They vanished. One second they're in their rooms the next second, poof they're gone."

Batman closes his eyes, "Like magic," he says.

The comm in the wall comes alive, "Batman, Wonder Woman, you would want to be in the Monitor Womb right now," J'onn Jones says.

...

Batman and Wonder Woman rush to the monitor womb, when they get there they see the Martian Manhunter, Superman, Catwoman, the Question, Zatanna, and Green Arrow staring at the view screen. The screen shows a man in a mask, half black half orange, with one eye hole on the orange side. "Deathstroke!" Green Arrow says, almost as if it were a curse.

"Pleasant to see you as well Arrow. While we do have some unfinished business, today I've called to speak with the Devil," he turns to Batman, "or should I say the Bat."

Batman steps forward, "I take it your one of the people throwing undead at us?" he asks.

"Yes. I am also the when telling you that you must come alone, to a warehouse in Gotham. One that sits at the intersection Wayne and 25th, in three hours," Deathstoke answers.

"If I don't?" Batman asks.

The camera pulls back and several lights turn on. Behind Deathstroke are all the escapees from Arkham. Killer Crock is suspended above a meat grinder, Poison Ivy is tied to a stake with flamethrowers on either side, Harley Quinn is strapped into an electric chair, Clayface is in a glass box with containers marked acid attached to the side, and Two Face is strapped to a table with an ax on a pendulum swinging above him. "If you don't, than every hour after you do not show, I will kill one of them," Deathstroke answers.

_TBC! Who saw that one coming?_


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, you have all been good, so here's your throwdown!

"Hey Red?" Harley asks from her electric chair.

"Yes Harley?" Poison Ivy replies while tied to a stake next to her.

"How long do you think it will take for them to rescue us?" she asks.

Poison Ivy looks over at her friend, "No ones coming to rescue us."

Harley snorts, "What are you talking about? He just called the Justice League. They be superheroes! They save everybody!"

"Usually you'd be right, but honey, no ones going on a suicide mission to save the likes of us," Ivy says, "In case you don't remember, we are the worst of the worst."

"But...but he talked to Batman! The Bat always comes through for everyone! Even us!" Harley says excitedly.

Poison Ivy looks over at her friend with sad eyes, "I don't think he's coming this time."

...

"So you know this guy Arrow?" Superman asks.

"Yeah, I shot out his eye," Green Arrow answers.

"Well what can you tell us about him?" Superman asks.

"His real name is Slade," Green Arrow says, "and he's about as bad as they come. He fights hard, he kills without remorse, and he's smart. He might not have any powers, but he is as dangerous as any enemy that I've faced."

"Why would he be behind this?" asks the Question.

"He's a merc," Arrow answers, "he's probably working for whoever has been making the zombies, because I've never seen him use anything like that before. Trust me though, he is as sick and twisted as they come."

Superman nods, "Well we got to come up with something, because there is no way we are sending anyone into that ambush alone."

"What do you mean, he's got five people he's holding hostage!" Zatanna says.

"They are anything but innocent," Diana barks, "In fact they are some of the lowest breed of criminal, and there is no way any of us are laying down our lives for them!"

"That's something of contemptuous attitude your highness." Question says.

They continue to argue and try to plan, all but Selina, who is watching Batman. His eyes are closed behind his cowl, he blocks out all noise and concentrates on his own thoughts. He thinks of meeting each and everyone of them, the times they fought, the times he beat them down, and all the times they escaped again. He thinks of the time when Pamela Isley seemed to be happily married, the time Waylon Jones fell in with some friendly circus folk, the day Harleen Quinzel actually paid for a dress, and the doctor girlfriend of Matt Hagen crying when she thought he was dead. Then he thought of Harvey Dent. The Batman opens his eyes and comes back to reality. "I'm sure that J'onn...," Superman starts.

"No. I'm telling you, Deathstroke could see through that in a heartbeat," Green Arrow tells him.

"I'm going," Batman says, before turning and heading to the transporters.

"What?" Diana asks, "Where are you going?"

Batman reaches the transporter, dials in the coordinates, and steps onto the platform before answering, "The corner of Wayne and 25th."

"But, why?" she asks.

He doesn't answer, he just teleports away. "Because he cares," Catwoman says, drawing all eyes to her, "He's probably the only one who really does."

"Which is why the trap is perfect." says the Question.

...

When Batman materialized in the Batcave a second later, he decided to use the time he had to form a plan of attack. An hour and a half later and he was content with walking through the front door, "guns" blazing. Now he stands across the street from the imposing Warehouse. Its walls are formed of old brick, all the windows are either boarded over or painted black, and the door is slightly ajar.

As he stands in the shadows across the street, the Batman thinks about many things. The fun he has had with Selina, the love he's found with Diana, the difference between who he was with one and who he is with the other. He had thought he was in love with Selina, when he held her in his arms and looked into those emerald green eyes, but he never knew for sure. Not until he couldn't tell her he didn't. _No, not until I could not tell her that I __**don't**__, _he corrects himself, _She didn't ask me if I did love her. She told me to tell that I don't love her, and that's the answer I couldn't give. _He thinks about saving the lives of those who took so many, and why he believes it is the right thing to do. He thinks about his sons and wonders if one would take up his mantle if he would fall. He looks at the time on his HUD, and decides that he has waited as long as necessary. With ease he walks across the street, opens the door, and leaves it open wide as he steps into the dark void of the giant room. Instead of switching to night-vision, he shoots a flare up at the ceiling. The bright green light does not reveal Deathstroke, but it does show the hostages bound on a raised dais in the center of the floor. It also illuminates an army of undead waiting patiently around him.

"Hello Deathstroke," Batman says, "Could you tell me exactly what you meant when you said, 'alone'?"

Almost as if they were listening, a large swarm of bats flood through the open door and begin attacking the zombies. As the undead horde erupts in chaos as they try to defend themselves, Batman goes to work. He tosses batarangs, throws explosives, and swings hand held blades as he cuts his way through the decaying crowd. By the time he reaches the dais, all zombies have been dealt with.

As he calmly walks to the hostages, he begins whispering to himself, "3...2...1...," on cue, Deathstroke leaps down from the rafters and almost plants a large armored boot into his head. The Batman tumbles to his left, out of the way, and easily rolls to his feet.

"Impressive," Deathstroke says.

"Wish I could say the same," Batman answers.

Deathstroke draws a large combat knife out and begins slicing at the hero. The Bat dodges and weaves, missing the blade narrowly again and again. He delivers a thunderous kick to Deathstroke's chest, however his armor absorbs most of the impact and is barely moved. It does give Batman a chance to deliver a spinning kick to the back of his knees, dropping him to the floor. Deathstroke keeps hold of his weapon though, and is off the ground and out of the way before Batman can deliver a savage stomp to his head. He swings the knife down at Batman, who deflects it with his gauntlet and delivers a strong left to Deathstroke's helmeted jaw, which spins him around to plant an elbow into Batman's side.

The two separate, and begin to circle each other. Batman is worried about the silence coming from the hostages, and dares a glance in their direction. He sees them all staring in awe at the fight. "I must say, your better than Arrow," Deathstroke says, "However I am better than you."

Batman smiles, "You think that gives you an advantage?" he asks, "I've beaten a lot of people who are better than I am."

In half a heartbeat Deathstroke is across the distance between them and nearly thrust the blade into his skull. Batman dodges the knife and plants the needle of a syringe into the only unarmed part of his enemy's body, the eye-hole of his mask, and press down the plunger. The mercenary staggers back and collapses on the floor. "Pleasant dreams Deathstroke." Batman says as he turns to the hostages.

He takes two steps before he sees one shout (though no noise comes out of their throat), but he isn't able to dodge out of the way as Deathstroke sinks the knife into his shoulder. The villain then pulls out the blade, kicks the hero in the side, and backhands him to the ground. In a second Deathstroke is on him, crushing Batman down with his knee on his chest as the merc holds his head in his left hand and the knife high up in his right, ready to deliver the killing blow. "I believe you should know what my payment for this job was," Deathstroke says, "Regenerative healing powers. It makes me next to impossible to kill, and extremely resistant to drugs."

Batman takes a deep calming breath. Then roars, as he flings Deathstroke's three hundred pounds of flesh and fifty pounds of armor off of him and across the floor. The mercenary leaps to his feet, only to see the Batman standing, staring at him. _He does have a weakness,_ Batman thinks, _hubris._

Deathstroke flings himself at Batman knife first. The Dark Knight dodges the blow, and sinks the blade of a batarang, between armor plates, into the flesh of his enemy's arm. Then he wiggles it, cutting tendons until he drops the knife. In response Slade swings a left hook at Batman's head. The crusader easily ducks the blow and pulls, tearing the blade through the flesh of the villain's arm until it hits an armor plate and sticks, flipping him head over feet. Deathstroke hits the ground back first, and Batman stomps on his head.

The merc slides away, flips to his feet, and lunges at him. The Batman sidesteps him and uses his enemy's momentum to impale him on the batarang's blade, piercing his lung. Undaunted, Deathstroke tries to elbow him in the back of the head. The Batman spins out of the way, kicks him hard in the right knee, and slams his forearms together on either side of Deathstroke's neck, driving the sharp scallops on his gauntlets through his throat. As the mercenary clutches at his own bleeding neck, Batman grabs him by the head, and twists until he hears the sickening snap of his neck breaking. "Lets see how fast you heal from that," Batman says, pulling a long cord out of his belt.

Suddenly there is a bright flash and Batman yells out in pain then collapses to the ground. From behind him walks forward the ghostly form of Tala. With a flick of her wrist Deathstroke's neck snaps back in place and he rises to his feet. He looks down at the Batman's prone form, "Amazing," he says.

"Yes," Tala agrees, "he was."

Deathstroke retrieves his knife and looks down at the unconscious hero, "It is a pity, ending him like this." he says.

Tala smiles, "Don't worry, you won't," she says. He gives her a confused look. "We are about to make war with every hero on Earth. We don't want to follow in Lex's footsteps and piss off all the villains as well." She turns to the hostages and waves her hand. In a flash all the Arkham inmates are standing unbound. "Ladies and gentlemen, my apologies for the harsh treatment," she says, "So in return for all your help," she gestures to Batman, "he's all yours." Then in a flash, Tala and Deathstroke disappear.

Clayface and Crock look at each other and laugh, then they grab Batman. Crock lifts him up as Clayface turns an arm into a serrated blade. "So many options, so little time." Clayface says.

Twoface steps forward and shouts. "Wait!"

_TBC. Tala is the magic user from the last season of JLU, the one who dated Grodd then Lex then Grodd, and who Lex killed when he tried to bring back Brainiac but brought back Darkseid instead. Reviews welcome!_


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for hanging onto the cliff, as a reward heres chapter 11! Oh and if any of you are able to read this, that is all thanks to my Beta, Hepburn!

"Wait?" Clayface asks, "Wait for what?!"

"Yeah!" Harley shouts, pointing at Batman's unconscious body, "As far as I can see, the Bat's got a few things coming!"

"As far as I can see, we got two options," TwoFace says.

Clayface's turns his arms back into arms and crosses them over his chest, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asks.

TwoFace holds up his coin, scarred side out, "Option one: we carve the Batman up real good. He's the one who stops us, beats us, and throws us back in Arkham." he says, "Besides, if we're being honest with ourselves, we'll probably never get another chance."

"I second that," Crock says, growling at the hero held tight in his grip.

TwoFace tosses the coin in the air, grabs it, and points the unscarred face out, "Option two: the Bat just risked his skin to save ours, and ain't none of us gave him any reason to. Now his buddies are about to face some freaky crap, and instead of being there to help them, he's stuck here with all of us." he says, "We're in his debt. We should help him."

The three criminals standing around Batman stare at him dumbfounded. "Are you nuts!" Harely shrieks.

"You've fought this guy longer than anyone here," Crock says, "and now you think we should help him go against those two?"

"I think we should go with the coin," TwoFace says flatly.

"Of course you want to go with the coin," Clayface says, "You want to..."

"I'll go with the coin," Poison Ivy says, cutting Clayface off.

"Red?" Harley asks her friend.

"You and Dent never agree on anything Ivy," Crock says, "so why are you siding with him on this?"

"Don't read to much into it," she says, glancing at the Batman, who is now back on the floor, "I'm just willing to go with the coin on this."

"But the things he's stopped us from doing Red! The cool stuff we wanted to snag! And all the ways he's hurt Mr. J!" Harley argues. Then her face goes solemn, and she sinks down to sit on the floor, "But he was usually nice to me, especially when Mr. J wasn't. Alright, I'll go with the coin."

Clayface looks at the three of them and shrugs, "One way we get payback on Batman, the other we get payback on the creeps that put me in the glass box. I'll go with the coin."

Killer Crock looks down at the Batman's prone form, "I could kill him before any of you could stop me." he says. He felt many things for the bastard lying at his feet. Fear, anger, hatred…respect? "What the hell, might as well make it unanimous. Flip the damn coin Face."

TwoFace flips the coin, and lets it fall to the ground...

...

"How long do we wait?" Catwoman asks.

"Either he'll call in, or they will attack," Wonder Woman answers.

Selina looks around. Every League member in the tower was preparing themselves for battle, "They don't seem to have much faith in him." she says.

Diana smiles, "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst." she says, unsheathing a long sword, "Besides, if they have killed him, I want to make them pay."

Alarms began to go off and red lights began to flash. "The dead are marching on us," J'onn Jones says to each of the leaguer's minds, "Destroy them, in Batman's memory."

Diana closes her eyes, a single tear running down her cheek. Then she grips the sword hard in both hands, and flys through the window and down into the mass of undead things, screaming and swinging her blade in rage.

Superman is about to follow her when he sees Catwoman running to a console, "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Teleporting to Batman's last known location," she answers.

"Selena..." he starts.

"He isn't dead."she answers with complete certainty.

Superman flies down the hall shouting, "Good luck," over his shoulder as Selina dematerializes.

...

As soon as she steps foot on solid ground Catwoman springs through the warehouse door, only to stop in sheer shock and awe at the sight. The floor of the empty warehouse is literally carpeted in the bodies of re-dead zombies. "Damn..." she stops short, when she sees him lying on the floor past the field of bodies.

The former thief skips through the valley of human remains, over to his side, "Batman! Batman open your eyes!" she commands.

The Dark Knight's eyes slowly open, "Selina?" he asks.

"You are so lucky you haven't died on me," she says, helping him to his feet.

"Deathstroke?" he asks.

"Leading the army of Romero wanabes against Metro Tower," she answers.

"The hostages?" he asks.

"Right here!" Crock shouts. The two turn to see the five inmates walk out of the shadows, all wearing their usual costumes.

"Good morning sunshine." TwoFace says, "Looks like your up just in time to lead the cavalry."

"Cavalry?" Batman asks.

"Yeah, you're looking right at it," Poison Ivy smirks.

"Your fight for the Justice League?" Catwoman asks in shock.

"One time only." Crock clarifies.

"Oh and we've been thinking," Clayface says, "And we decided you can call us the JLA."

"Thats right!" Harley Quinn laughs, "The Justice League...of Arkham!"

Selina looks from the group of villains back to Batman. The Batman calmly throws an explosive; which destroys a far wall. "Batman to Metro Tower." he calls into his communicator.

"Batman, you're alive?" Mr. Terrific asks.

"Yes, the building I'm in was shielded against communications, scans, magic, and telepathy." he answers, "Report."

"The Tower is under attack from a massive swarm of undead monsters. Everything from your ordinary zombies to reanimated dinosaurs." Mr. Terrific reports, "Everyone's fighting for all they're worth, but we could really use some help right now."

The Batman nods. "Get ready to transport." he says, "All seven of us."

_TBC. I have heard of the Justice League of Arkham that someone did in the comics, and while I liked the idea I thought the roster was all wrong (Batman willingly working with the Joker?) so I decided I could do better. Like it? Tell me what you think!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everybody here is the new chapter. As always I would like to give my never ending appreciation to my BETA Hepburn, especially since it is only a few days from her birthday when I'm uploading this. So everyone, give her some extra appreciation!_

The ground around the Metropolis Tower is littered with the bodies of the dead, many still trying to kill all those inside. The undead attackers range in decay from the ancient and skeletal to what appears as freshly slain. Not just the bodies of men make up the assault, but vicious undead dogs and the skeletal remains of long dead dinosaurs litter the field. Here and there grotesque flesh golems, made from the cadavers of dozens of people and animals, tower over the field to attempt to crush the stronger heroes trying to stop the horde of rotting evil. Deep into the melee and far from any support Diana, Princess of Themyscira, hacks her way through them.

Her battle roars have died, but the tears still stream down her face as she looses herself in chaos of battle. No matter how many of the horrible things she slices apart, she still feels the same burning pain. _They are attacking because they have beaten him, _she thinks to herself, _and when they beat him, they killed him. It is the only way their little prophesy could come to fruition. If he lived they would not dare attack. They killed him...my Batman, my Bruce..._ As she thinks she cuts down even more of horde, but their numbers seem unending. One of the golems takes notice of her, and tries to crush her underfoot. Out of the sky, a blue streak flies through the creature, opening a large hole in its "chest". On the other side the streak stops to show itself as Superman, who ignites the rest of the creature with his heat vision, and watches it stumble to the ground and crush several of its fellow monsters.

"Diana!" he screams over the din of battle.

"Not now Kal," Diana answers.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" he says, ripping the head off an undead raptor and spiking it through its body.

"No I'm not," she retaliates, "I'm going to kill them." She make three viscous strikes and fells four more zombies, "I'm going to kill them all. Then I'm going to find Deathstroke, and kill him too. Along with anyone else that started this." she says with a deathly calm voice.

"Diana, Bruce would want..." Superman starts.

She whips around and points her sword at Superman, "He's dead! They killed him, and we let them!" she fires back. The pain on her face steals Superman's words.

Behind the two of them, in a small clearing made by Wonder Woman's rampage, a group transports in. The two turn to see Clayface, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Killer Crock, and TwoFace, standing next to each other. "Oh Hera..." Diana says.

"Justice League of Arkham," says a deep and dark voice from behind the group, "Attack!"

At his command: TwoFace draws two twenty-twos and starts firing into the surrounding zombies. Clayface forms one arm into a giant ax and starts hacking at a flesh golem. Killer Crock barrels into a group of skeletons. Poison Ivy drops some seeds into the ground, which immediately sprout into a giant monstrous vine, which she climbs on side saddle. Harley Quinn swings her mallet into the head of an approaching zombie before climbing on behind Ivy. Catwoman unfurls her whip and grabs hold of the top of Ivy's vine before it starts plowing through the undead like a train, with her and Harley swinging at passing enemies like knights on horseback.

A dark figure steps forth from the shadows and throws two batarangs at the undead Tyrannosaurus Rex that is charging Wonder Woman and Superman from behind. One freezes the beast in solid ice upon impact, the other emits a sonic pulse which shatters it. Diana takes a hesitant step forward, "Batman, you're alive?" she asks. The dark figure steps forward, revealing that he is Batman. Diana gasps...then smacks him hard across the face, "I can't believe you did that to me again! Next time you have better be dead!" she shouts. The Dark Knight stands dazed and confused for a second before she rushes over and hugs him. She smiles and cries into his chest happy that he's alive.

"Nice stepping to the side of the fan," Superman remarks.

Batman sends him an angry glare but hugs Diana close to his chest. "Say something." she asks.

"I'm happy to see you too." Batman answers kissing her hair. Slowly he lets go of her, steps back, and turns to Superman. "Where's Deathstroke?" he asks.

"I saw him fighting Green Arrow on the second floor." Superman answers, "Have you found out who's been throwing undead at us?" he asks.

"Yes," Batman answers, "Tala."

"Talia al Ghul? You have another ex-girlfriend in this?" Superman asks.

"No, **Tala**," Batman answers, "the witch from the Legion of Doom."

"That can't be, Tala is dead," Wonder Woman says. Batman gestures to the battlefield around them. "Point taken."

"Alright: you round up Zatanna, Etrigan, Dr. Fate, and any other magic user you can find and sick them on Tala." he tells Superman, who nods and takes off. Next he turns to Wonder Woman, "And I need you to carry me to Green Arrow, then come back here and lead the assault."

Diana picks him up and starts flying to the tower. "So, Justice League of Arkham?" she asks.

"I did not name them that." he answers.

...

"You're not bad with that whip Kitty." Harley says, as she clobbers another zombie from the back of the killer vine.

"And you're not bad with a mallet Clown," Catwoman replies, "and I haven't forgotten that you tried to grind me into cat food."

"Wow, can't you hold a grudge!" she replies, whacking a skeleton.

"Hey Ivy, there's something I got to asks!" Selina yells over Harley's head.

"No one drives my baby but me." Ivy answers, plowing the overgrown vine into a group of undead.

"Why didn't you kill him?" she asks, ignoring Ivy's attempt at deflecting.

"Harvey flipped the coin." Ivy answers.

"That explains why he didn't, but..." she says.

"Either stop with the questions or get your own ride." Ivy calls back.

Selina whips another zombie then turns back to Harley. "Well?"

"Oh so now you want to talk to me do yah?" she says back.

...

Green Arrow is sweating. He is long out of impact arrows, his normal bladed arrows haven't seemed to do much good, and now he was debating whether using a boxing glove arrow would just be pathetic. "I hope whoever sold you that armor charged you an arm and a leg." Arrow yells at his opponent.

"I gave them an IOU," Deathstroke says, "I don't owe them an arm and a leg until I'm done with you. But by then you won't be needing them anyway." He steps forward and draws a katana from his back.

A batarang flies from behind him and sticks into his shoulder. Deathstroke looks at it like its an annoyance. Then it explodes, taking half of his right shoulder with it. The villain drops his weapon and clutches his smoking wound as he screams in agony. Out from the shadows behind him, steps the Batman.

"Dear God!" Green Arrow shouts in horror, "Batman how could you have..."

"For his role in the plot Deathstroke was given a powerful magical ability," Batman answers, "He can't be killed Arrow." Batman tells him.

To Green Arrow's surprise Deathstroke's wound is already healing, "Oh. Well in that case," he pulls out a buzz saw arrow out of his quiver and shoots it into the merc's chest.

Deathstroke falls on his back and howls in pain as the saw eats its way through his chest. The Batman steps forward and stomps on his neck, crushing it underneath his heel and temporarily killing him, "That should keep him out for awhile." Batman says.

Green Arrow fires another arrow at his fallen adversary. This one bursts open and entangles his prone form in a net, "Still don't want to take any chances." he says. Batman nods and looks out the window. "Battle going well?" Green Arrow asks.

From their view they can see that Clayface has turned into a giant, bladed, top and is grinding his way through a pack of undead dogs; TwoFace and Vigilante are back to back firing into the approaching zombies while Shining Knight cuts down any that get too close; Killer Crock, Atom Smasher, and Steel are herding most of the bigger monsters to Wonder Woman, who then cuts them down; and Catwoman, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy are all riding on Ivy's monster vine around the outer edge of the battlefield. "That's a word for it," Batman answers.

"Is that...?" Green Arrow says.

"It is a long story," Batman answers. From the floors above them the two hear a ghostly scream. Batman smiles, "Sounds like Superman works fast." he says.

A wave of pinkish purple energy goes through the tower and out through the battlefield. Then all the walking dead fall apart and turn to dust. Green Arrow shrugs, "I guess an army of the undead is something new." he says.

"You really are green Oliver." Batman tells him.

...

After the battle, when all the rest of the heroes are making repairs, Batman is handcuffing the "JLA" and getting them ready for transport. When he steps back Poison Ivy looks him in the eye and says, "This was just a one time thing Batman. Don't get your hopes up."

"I don't intend to." he says. Then he smirks, "But in any event, nice job Justice League of Arkham."

And with that the villains are transported back to Arkham Asylum.

___TBC. Well there was the giant battle for yah, what do you guys think!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks to all who read my story, especially those who reviewed. Also all praise goes to my BETA Hepburn!, without whom this story would not be anywhere near as good. I hope you all like this last chapter!_

All heads turn to Batman as he walks back into the tower. "I can't believe they went without a fight." Superman says.

Batman shrugs, "Arkham is like home for them I guess." he answers, not truly knowing the reason himself, "How badly were we damaged?"

"The tower is in pretty good shape, most of the combat happened outside," J'onn answers, "it seems the only ones to penetrate our defenses were Deathstroke and Tala, both of whom are now in custody."

"Tala is in custody?" Batman asks.

"In a manor of speaking." Zatanna answers, "We've cut her off from her power and contained her in a circle. She is a ghost, so being defeated and cut off from her magic should mean that she will fade away in a few hours. Oh and glad your not dead."

"Yes." J'onn says.

"Same here." Superman and several others echo.

Diana smiles at Batman, still happy that he's back. The Batman quickly glances around the room and notices that the Question and Catwoman are missing. "Where's Question?" he asks.

"Interrogating Tala." J'onn answers. Batman arches an eyebrow at him, "You try arguing with him."

Batman shrugs. _If the Question wants to waste his time, its his to waste_, he thinks, _I'd rather get home with Diana anyway. _"Well if that's all, I'd better be getting back to..." he starts.

A door slides open and the Question walks in. His blank gaze finds Batman, "She wants to speak to you." he tells him.

The Batman sighs, "Of course she does." he says. He turns to Wonder Woman, "Make sure my city isn't in flames." he tells her, then he follows the Question.

...

At the top of the tower, the pair find the faded spirit trapped within a circle of salt. "You called?" Batman asks.

Tala smiles, "Tall, dark, dangerous. Just my type." she answers.

Batman crosses his arms over his chest, "Get on with it." he tells her.

"Oh I just thought that you would want to know why I did all of this." she says.

"The fact that you're evil and insane not enough?" he asks.

"Oh I am most certainly a sick person," she answers, "but this time I have a somewhat...enlightened reason."

The Batman arches an eyebrow, slightly curious. "I returned from the valley of Death to restore the balance between good and evil. After the events which took my life, and the lives of several of my fellows, the balance was tipped heavily to one side, and it needed...evening. Thus I returned to fix it."

Batman nods, "You're wrong." he tells her.

"I'm wrong that the forces of good and evil are out of balance?" she asks.

"No. You're wrong because it doesn't need evening." he answers. Tala looks at him confused, so he explains, "Balance is natural. It is true that the forces of evil continue to diminish as we continue to grow in strength. As this continues heroes will begin to retire and lead normal lives, as their help is no longer required. Eventually though, more villains like you will arise and take advantage of the lack adversaries to spread evil and destruction." he pause for a second to see if she is keeping up with him so far. Seeing that she was, he continues, "As much as I believe it is inevitable, I have faith that when it happens a new generation of heroes will arise to turn the tide. So there is no reason for us to make ourselves miserable for fear that one day things will go bad again." Before his eyes the ghost of Tala seems to fade a bit more, "Was there anything else?" he asks.

"Yes," she answers, "You should leave Wonder Woman and go back to Catwoman."

The Batman's eyes widen in surprise. He turns to the Question who only shrugs his shoulders in confusion. "Excuse me?" he asks the ghost.

"It is obvious from watching you that you're in love with the both of them." she answers. "It is equally obvious that you and the Catwoman are soul mates. That is why she knew you were alive when all others thought you dead, and rushed to your side. You two belong together, and neither of you will be happy with anyone else."

The Batman narrows his eyes, "I am not taking dating advise from someone who was involved with Faust, Grodd, and Lex Luther. Goodbye Tala." he says. With that he leaves the room, and the Question follows shortly after.

The two meet in the elevator. When the door closes and it begins its long journey down, Question says, "Not long ago Huntress was badly hurt, and her doctors thought that she might need a partial liver transplant, so I proactively began searching all records I could get a hold of for a genetically compatible donor. Luckily she didn't need the surgery, but my search came up with some surprising results."

"What surprised you?" the Batman asks, "That Selina was her mother, or that I was her father?"

"You knew?" asks the Question.

"She has her mothers legs and my bad attitude," Batman answers, "also Selina is half Italian, and apparnetly physical simularities can skip a generation, because Helena has her great-aunt's eyes. The genetic test removed all doubt."

"How?" the Question asks, still unable to fathom the occurrence.

"An in depth scan showed that Helena's atoms vibrate at a different frequency to the rest of the matter in the universe." he answers.

"So she is probably from another universe." the Question says in understanding.

"Which would explain why she was born before Selina and I have ever met." the Batman says. "I've tried to uncover more about her past, but have been unable to."

"Have you considered telling her?" Question asks.

"Tell her what? That she doesn't really belong anywhere? That the people who raised her, loved her, and were murdered in front of her are not really her parents?" he asks, "No thank you, I think she inherited my right hook."

The Question nods, "Still, you don't think this sheds any light on you and Selina?"

"No. There are an infinate number of alternate universes, each made different from one to a billion alternate outcomes. In all probability there are an infinate number where you and I are lovers," he pause for a moment while the Question makes a small yet noticeable step away from him, "so to think that they have any bearing on this universe is foolish."

"Yeah you're probably right." he says.

"I need to speak with Selina, do you know where she went?" Batman asks.

"I believe she went home." the Question answers, "May I asks what you have to say?"

"Just something I should have told her a long time ago," the Question looks at him confused, "that I love her." With that the Batman walks out of the now open elevator doors.

"But I thought you said...?" the Question asks in confusion.

"I'm not taking Tala's advice," Batman answers without turning back.

The Question shakes his head, "And people think I'm crazy."

...

Selina is lounging comfortably on her loveseat with her cat, "At least I can always get some affection from you Isis." she tells her. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. Selina stretches cat like then rises and goes and opens the door. On the other side stands the Batman. He is not in his costume, but he is not in a millionare's suit. He stands dressed in casual dark clothes, dressed as himself,as Bruce. She takes a step back and to the side, "Come in."

He steps in, closes the door behind him, walks to the center of the room, then turns to face her, "This morning you wanted me to tell you something," he says, "and I couldn't."

"I remember," she tells him.

"Normally I can lie easier than breathe, but not about this." he continues, "I do love you Selina. I have for a long time and I probably always will," he looks sadly into her emerald green eyes, "and I'm not going to leave Diana."

Selina's mouth drops in shock. She holds her face as tears begin to flow, "You son of a bitch!" she says. Then she begins to laugh, which unsettles him. She looks up, her face wet with tears yet a manic grin on her face. "Alright. Give me a reason! And not that it is the right thing to do, not that you don't want to break her heart!" she explains, "Tell me she's prettier. Tell me that she is a better person, that she makes you happier then me. Tell me that she's better in bed! Just give me one selfish reason why you are choosing her over me."

He's silent for a while until he says, "When we were together you loved me for the man I am. You never expected me to change, or really wanted me to change." he explains, "Diana has changed me. I talk to my sons now. Hell I call them my sons now. I...'hang out', whatever thats supposed to mean. I call for help when I need it." he pauses, unable to finish his thought. "I'm better than I was, because of her."

She nods, wipes the tears from her eyes, and says, "Alright. Alright...thank you. I'll be sure to never bother the two of you again. You know the way out." she turns away and begins to walk out of the room.

"Selina...," he says.

"What!" she shouts, turning in anger to him.

"I don't want you to leave the League." he finishes.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because you did well on the case. Because we can use people like you." he tells her, "Because I know you can't give up being Catwoman, and I don't want to see you in jail."

Selina smiles sadly, "Alright. Probably a good idea that I stay, looks like a nice place to pick up guys. Is Superman seeing anyone?" she asks.

"He's not your type," he tells her, heading for the door, "but I think Orion is single." With that he walks out of her apartment.

...

Selina's apartment is on the outskirts of town, so Batman was not surprised to see that there are few people outside of it when he steps out. Nor is he surprised to see Diana waiting for him. Like him she is dressed casually, in a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "You talked to her?" she asks.

"Yes," he answers.

"What did you say?" she asks.

"I told her that I would always love her, and if at all possible I will always be with you," he answers.

Diana nods, "Then she asked for a reason?" she asks.

"Yes," he answers.

"What reason did you give her?" she asks.

"I told her that you have made me a better man." he answers.

Diana smiles, "Any example of that?" she asks.

"Well, I would never had it in me to do this before I met you." he says. He knells before her, pulls out a diamond and gold engagement ring (his grandmother's), looks up at her and says, "Diana of Themyscira, would you please be my wife?"

_But that is another story..._

_I hope everyone liked it, please tell me what you think!_


	14. Chapter 14

For those who were hoping for another chapter of this story, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm posting this to give permission to a reviewer to translate this story into Chinese. I would have just done this in a review reply, but at the time of his post he had no fanfiction ID. So Aaron, if you're still interested, I give you permission.


End file.
